moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Independence Day
| directed by = Roland Emmerich | written by = Dean Devlin; Roland Emmerich | produced by = Dean Devlin; Roland Emmerich; Ute Emmerich; William Fay; Peter Winther | music by = David Arnold | cinematography = Karl Walter Lindenlaub | edited by = David Brenner | distributed by = Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation | release date(s) = July 3rd, 1996 | mpaa rating = | running time = 145 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $75,000,000 Box Office Mojo; Independence Day (1996); Total Lifetime Grosses & Domestic Summary. | gross revenue = $817,400,891 | preceded by = | followed by = Independence Day: Resurgence }} Independence Day is an American feature film of the action and science fiction genres. It was directed by Roland Emmerich with a screenplay written by Emmerich and Dean Devlin. It was produced by Centropolis Entertainment and Twentieth Century Fox and distributed through Twentieth Century Fox. It premiered in the United States on July 4th, 1996. The film features an ensemble cast of notable actors, who pull together to save the planet Earth from an insurmountable alien invasion. Independence Day stars Will Smith as Captain Steven Hiller, Bill Pullman as President Thomas J. Whitmore, Jeff Goldblum as David Levison, Mary McDonnell as Marilyn Whitmore, Judd Hirsch as Julius Levinson, Robert Loggia as General William "Will" Grey, and Randy Quaid as Russell Casse. Co-stars in the movie include Brent Spiner as Doctor Brakish Okun, Adam Baldwin as Major Mitchell, James Rebhorn as Albert Nimziki, Harvey Fierstein as Marty Gilbert, and Vivica A. Fox as Jasmine Dubrow. Cast Appearances * Thomas J. Whitmore * Washington, D.C. * White House * Spacecraft * Office of the President * United States Air Force * Mechanic * Pilot * Reporter * Scientist * Soldier * Stripper * Captain * Doctor * General * Lieutenant * Major * President of the United States * Mild profanity * Alien invasion * Extraterrestrial * July 4th Notes * Production on Independence Day began on July 28th, 1995. Principal filming concluded on November 2nd, 1995. IMDB; Independence Day (1996); Filming & Production. * Many establishing shots of various well-known cities were filmed on locatino including Los Angeles, California, New York City, New York and Washington, D.C.. * The L.A. destruction street scenes were filmed on Santa Fe Avenue. * Jasmine Dubrow's home is located at 6033 W 74th Street in Los Angeles. * Julius Levinson's home is located at 36 64th Street in West New York, New Jersey. The scene where Julius plays Chess with David is also filmed in West New York. * While promoting Stargate in Europe, Emmerich came up with the idea for the film when fielding a question about his own belief in the existence of alien life. * The film was scheduled for release on July 3rd, 1996, but due to the high level of anticipation for the movie, many theaters began showing it on the evening of July 2nd, 1996, the same day the film begins. * At its widest release, Independence Day was screened in 2,977 theaters. * Independence Day closed out of theaters on January 12th, 1997. * The movie's combined domestic and international box office gross is $816,969,268, which at one point was the second-highest worldwide gross of all-time. It holds the 25th highest worldwide gross of a movie all-time. * The official novelization of the film was written by Stephen Molstad and published by HarperPrism in July, 1996. It was re-released in 1999. The book was followed by an original novel 1997 called Independence Day: Silent Zone, which served as a prequel tie-in to the movie. The book focuses on Brackish Okun and his involvement with Area 51. * Marvel Comics published a two-issue comic book limited series called ID4: Independence Day. The series included a special zero issue which served as a prequel tie-in to the movie. The series was released in July-August, 1996 and was written by Ralph Macchio (not the actor) with artwork by Leonard Kirk. Comics.org, The Grand Comics Database; ID4: Independence Day #1. Credits. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "Earth. Take a good look. It could be your last". * The aliens from this movie are not given a proper name. Due to information supplied in Independence Day: Resurgence, the alien race are now colloquially referred to as "Harvesters". Whitmore's speech Good morning. In less than an hour, aircraft from here will join others from around the world. And you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind. "Mankind." That word should have new meaning for all of us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore. We will be united in our common interests. Perhaps it's fate that today is the Fourth of July, and you will once again be fighting for our freedom... Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution... but from annihilation. We are fighting for our right to live. To exist. And should we win the day, the Fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday, but as the day the world declared in one voice: "We will not go quietly into the night!" We will not vanish without a fight! We're going to live on! We're going to survive! Today we celebrate our Independence Day! Recommendations * 2012 * Armageddon * Day After Tomorrow, The * I, Robot * Independence Day: Resurgence * Last Starfighter * Mars Attacks! * Stargate External Links * * Independence Day at Wikipedia * * * Independence Day at the Independence Day Wiki References Category:Films Category:1990s/Films Category:1996/Films Category:July, 1996/Films Category:Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation Category:1st installments Category:Roland Emmerich/Director Category:Dean Devlin/Writer Category:Roland Emmerich/Writer Category:Profanity Category:Alien invasions Category:Alien life forms